Blonde Kitsune
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: When they find out about Naruto's past, Sasuke is charged to protect him. Rated T just to be safe. I suck at sums, the story is better than it looks. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello, my lovelies! I realize that you have been waiting for an update to this story for far too long. I'm so sorry! I decided to re-write this story in my new writing style because, looking back, I was truly unsatisfied with how it turned out. After I finish re-writing the current chapters, I swear I will have a new one for you, I promise!

Naruto: It's about time you updated this, even if it is just a re-write! I thought you had forgotten about me *pouts*

Anna: Of course not, Naru! I could never forget about you! I just lost inspiration is all *hugs*

Sasuke: Just hurry up with the damn story, woman.

Naruto and Anna: *Glare at him, still hugging* Shut up, duck-butt!

Sasuke: *rolls eyes* Anna mae 2243 doesn't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

The young boy opened bright blue eyes, squinting as the harsh sunlight blinded him. He soon adjusted to the light, glancing around to get his bearings. He was deep on the forest outside of Konoha, in a clearing he knew all too well. This was the place that the villagers had designated as his torture chamber. The whiskered boy moved slowly, trying to assess the damage done to his body. Something rough cut into his arm as he moved. With a groan, he let his head fall back onto the tree that he had been tied to. With a sigh he began his struggle, trying to extract himself from the ropes that wound around his small body. He winced as the subtle movements sent sharp waves of pain rushing through his system; the villagers had really done a number on him this time.

"Kyuubi?" He whispered, mentally pleading with the demon to heal him, to remove at least the edge from the pain. With a grunt the beast let a small portion of his chakra wash over Naruto, relieving enough of the pain to allow Naruto to resume his struggle against the ropes. When he was finally free, the young genin stood stretching slightly to assess the damage his small form had taken. A subtle shift in his torso revealed at least two broken ribs and various cuts and bruises. A deep gash on his right shoulder still bled from the rough beating he had received a mere hour before—he could tell by the shifting of the sun—though the flow had slowed to a trickle.

Slowly Naruto pushed himself to his knees, waiting for the following dizziness to pass before he got to his feet and started walking. The other genin were gathering at the training grounds to spar.

'Not that they would miss me.' He thought bitterly, swaying slightly as he walked. Kyuubi was taking much longer than he normally did to heal the wounds. He would normally be back in shape by this time. With that thought, the young genin stumbled out of the woods and into the training grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, there's the first re-write, everyone! So much better than the original, don't you think? Anyway, please leave me a review! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 1: Used to it

**Annamae2243: **It seems that I forgot to mention that I do not, no matter how much I wish I did, own Naruto. :3 Sorry for any grammatical errors, and please bear with me. I'm trying to post as often as possible ^^ Also, thank you for the review! I appreciate it! Please give more reviews so that I can improve. Thanks! Okay, on to the good stuff.

Chapter 1:

The genin sat around the training grounds, watching the sparring matches. There was only one

person missing from the group. "Sasuke-Kun, have you seen Naruto? I'm worried about him," Sakura

asked as she joined the group watching Neji and Lee's match. Sasuke just shook his head. Ino and

Tenten glanced at Sakura before looking back at the match. They were the only two that knew of the

girl's feelings for the blonde. Kakashi and the other sensei listened in on the genin, wondering their

selves where the blonde ball of energy was. Sakura sighed and sat down, but she couldn't help but think

of Naruto.

Just as she sat down, Sakura sensed a familiar chakra in the woods behind her. She looked up

just in time to see him stumble out of the trees. She gasped, taking in the sight. Naruto was bruised and

bloody, with a deep gash running from his right shoulder to his left hip. She stood and ran to the boy as

he collapsed. No one else noticed Sakura's actions, because they were zoned in on Lee's attacks, seeing

as he was actually beating Neji for once. They only turned when Sakura screamed Naruto's name,

holding on to the boy for dear life. They ran to the girl that was huddling over the kitsune's body.

Naruto opened his eyes when he heard Sakura scream his name._ 'So I made it here before I _

_collapsed, huh?' _he thought. He saw Sakura kneeling over him, worry and fear evident in her expression.

He lifted his hand to touch her face. "I'm okay, Sakura-Chan. Don't worry, I'm used to this," he

whispered. She started crying, holding the boy to her as the other genin crowded around them. He

hissed in pain as the Kyuubi's chakra started healing the wound, causing Sakura to go into near hysterics.

Kakashi gently pulled the boy out of Sakura's arms and moved away from the group, laying him gently

on the ground near the edge of the training area. He and the other Jounin watched in morbid

fascination as the gash that should have killed the small genin healed at an inhuman rate. After the

wound healed, the boy fell into an uneasy sleep.

**A/N: **So, how was it? This is my first ever fanfic, so I would appreciate reviews! I tried to space things out. I know my eyes get tired when I try to read things close together, so I thought this would help. Kay, thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: The truth

**Annamae2243: **Hi! I know that this story is starting out kind of slow, and I am sooo sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I'm trying my best to update as soon as I finish writing a chapter, so I hope it isn't going to slow for you. I also want to apologize if there is anyone OOC. Also, I want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who is keeping up with the story! Please review and thank you so much for reading Blonde Kitsune! Well, on to the story!

Chapter 2:

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office, his visible eye shining with worry. He had left the sleeping Naruto in the care of the other genin, but with an entire village wishing he was dead, another attack was not unlikely. The Hokage lifted her head, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders. "Kakashi, what do you need? I'm busy," she sighed, eyeing the large stack of papers on her desk. He looked at her and began the story.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, looking around him cautiously. His friends crouched in defensive stances around him, all but one of them, that is. He looked up to see Sakura, her head twisted around to talk to Ino, his head resting in her lap. He shifted slightly, but that was all it took for her head to whip around to look at him, so fast that Naruto was surprised that she didn't hurt herself. "Naruto," she said, her voice sounding relieved as sapphire eyes met her emerald ones. He smiled weakly as she took his hand in her own. He didn't move, afraid that the Kyuubi didn't completely heal him. Plus, he was comfortable. She smiled back down at him, a light blush coloring her cheeks when he opted not to move. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I wasn't trying to," he said softly. She shook her head, smiling slightly. His other friends dropped their defensive stances and sat down in a large circle. Sasuke smirked, poking the blonde's shoulder. His friends breathed sighs of relief as the blonde spoke.

Suddenly, the relieved look on Sakura's face was replaced with a mixture of confusion and concern. "Naruto, what did you mean when you said that you were used to that earlier," she asked cautiously. The small smile disappeared from the boys face and he shifted uncomfortably, still not moving his head off of her lap. Everyone looked at him curiously, awaiting the answer. They wanted to know, too. The boy frowned slightly and looked up at the girl that was holding him, debating about telling them. He shifted again, worry flashing across his face as he looked around the circle. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Just promise that you won't hate me." They all nodded, confusion evident on their faces.

Naruto finished the story of the sealing of the Kyuubi. Sakura just shrugged, and there were similar reactions from the others. He slowly let out the breath he had been holding, relief flashing across his face. "Why would we hate you," Sakura asked. "Because Kyuubi is a demon. I just thought you would react the same way as the villagers," Naruto replied uncertainly. Sasuke growled, catching the blonde's attention. "It's not your fault that thing was sealed in you," he said. "Actually, Kyuubi's changed. He's not half bad. Sure, putting up with his temper is hell, but he…," Naruto trailed off, staring off into the distance. **"Kit, I finished healing you. Sorry it took a while. They were worse than usual…" **Kyuubi growled. _Thanks Kyuu. _

"…uto? Naruto, you okay?" Naruto blinked and looked up into the worried eyes of Sakura. He laughed and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine. Kyuubi distracted me," he replied, grinning like an idiot. Sasuke smirked, glad the dobe was back to normal. Just then, Kakashi came back into the clearing. "Well, I talked to the Hokage, and…"

**A/N: **fufufu cliffhanger. Hey guys! Sorry that the chapters are so short. I hardly have any time to write, so I keep them short enough to finish quickly and leave the readers wondering. Again, sorry about the wait for this chapter, I have summer school assignments XP. Well anyway, please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: Sasuke's offer

**A/N: **I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long with this chapter! I've been so busy lately that I haven't had any time to write! Don't worry though! I'm slowly getting more time to myself, so there should be another chapter out very soon! Please excuse any OOC and that kind of stuff… lolz XD. So anyway, on to the story ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. *sniffle* Darn you TV Tokyo! I will get you back! … Somehow… (Lolz if you don't get this, go watch Naruto abridged abridged on YouTube. It's HILARIOUS!)

"Well I talked to the Hokage, and she decided that it would be best if Naruto lived with one of you for a while," Kakashi stated calmly, his visible eye sparkling with curiosity. Naruto shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "Sensei, their families…" he trailed off, looking at the ground. "He could stay with me." The genin turned to stare at Sasuke, shock clearly showing on their faces. "What," he growled before grabbing Naruto's wrist and stalking off. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, his visible eye arching.

After a few minutes, Sasuke realized that he didn't know where Naruto lived. He stopped walking, causing Naruto to crash right into him. Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Teme. I didn't know you stopped." Sasuke just shook his head. "Where's your house, Dobe," he asked. Naruto's face darkened a bit, but he started off towards his apartment. Sasuke followed, wary of the blonde's sudden mood change. After walking for a while, they reached Naruto's apartment building, a tall, ragged building in the most dangerous district of Konoha. On the fifth floor, Naruto pulled out a key and let himself into his apartment. Sasuke looked around after taking his sandals off. The apartment was surprisingly clean, no ramen cups strewn around like he expected. The place looked like it was about to fall apart. There were plants in every available space, looking incredibly healthy. Sasuke's gaze stopped on a picture frame on the wall. There was a man that looked like Naruto and a woman with bright red hair. 'Those must be his parents,' Sasuke thought. His eyes roamed the apartment, stopping once more on a healthy tomato plant in the corner beside the couch. He walked over and found several ripe tomatoes hanging down. "You can have one if you want." Naruto's voice jolted Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Hn. Thanks, Dobe." Naruto stood in the doorway to another room, he guessed the bedroom, with a rucksack slung over his shoulder. Sasuke stared at him. The blonde had changed into a pair of jeans with a black, form-fitting T-shirt. "What," Naruto asked, shifting uncomfortably under Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke snapped out of his daze and said "I've never seen you wear anything but orange, Dobe." Naruto smiled softly, his eyes shining with amusement. "I own clothes other than that orange thing, you know." Sasuke smirked, "Apparently."

**A/N: **Again, I'm sooo sorry it took so long. Thank you so much for being patient. I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer I promise! Please review! Well then, until next time, Ja Ne!

-Annamae2243


	5. Chapter 4: Moving in

**A/N: **Hey! Lookit, I updated! Lolz! XD Sorry, I'm hyper. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! It makes me happy! Well, here's the fourth chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it T-T

Chapter 4: Moving In

Naruto didn't have much. It only took two trips to bring it all to Sasuke's house, and the second trip was mainly to get his plants. Sasuke helped him move into one of the guest bedrooms that was just down the hall from his own. By the time they finished, it was 6 o' clock. Sasuke sat on the couch, thinking about where to get dinner. Naruto came into the living room after a few minutes. "What do you want for dinner, Dobe," Sasuke asked, preparing himself to empty his wallet at Icharaku Ramen. "How about Barbeque, absentmindedly flipping through the pages of a book he found on the table. Sasuke did a double take. Naruto didn't want ramen AND he was reading? Something was wrong. "You sick? You always get ramen," Sasuke asked. "Yeah, well, I just don't feel like ramen tonight. Though, I do want to see Ayame Nee-chan. Can we stop by Icharaku on the way there?" Sasuke just nodded, grabbing his wallet and heading for the door. Naruto did the same, and they left for Icharaku.

Sasuke was more aware than usual. He could feel the killing intent rolling off the villagers, though the blonde seemed oblivious to it. Then Sasuke saw the glares directed at the boy. Suddenly, a rock the size of his fist hit Naruto in the back of the head. He cried out and stumbled a few steps forward, clutching his head. Not long after, a man came out of a nearby alleyway with another rock. "Take that, you demon," he hissed. Sasuke's eyes turned red, the sharingan activated by his rage. The man raised his arm to throw the other rock, but was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. No one had seen Sasuke move from his spot. "Drop the rock, bastard," he growled, tightening his grip on the man's wrist. The man grunted, but refused to drop the rock. A sharp snap echoed around the street and the man howled in pain, twisting out of Sasuke's grip and clutching his now shattered wrist. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and pulled him to his feet. The boy was still in pain and stumbled again. Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and held him up. He glared at the villagers that remained in the street before he helped Naruto over to Icharaku.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's short, but I don't have much free time. I'm trying. I do the best I can! Anyway, I'll have another chapter up soon!


	6. Chapter 5: Troublesome

**A/N: **So sorry that this has taken so long. I have lots of schoolwork DX Anyway, I now have a website for my fanfics, Some of which have never been published, and that'll be updated faster than this site, so go visit it! . I also have a facebook page, which you can check for updates, a twitter for updates, and an email, , so that you guys can send me suggestions, reviews, and requests for stories. BTW, on my website, we'll have polls for pairings, stories, and other such things. Please visit! Anyway, to the story!

Sasuke led Naruto to Icharaku ramen, shooting glares at the villagers in the street. The boy's blonde hair was stained red and he stumbled often. After reaching the ramen stand, he was greeted by the shop keepers daughter, Ayame. Her smile dropped when she saw the blonde. She motioned for Sasuke to follow her and led him to a back room. He made Naruto sit in a chair while Ayame pulled a medical kit from one of the shelves nearby. She sat in front of the blonde and gently wrapped his head. She gave him a pain pill and left. After a few minutes, she came back and told them that the streets were clear. Naruto stood up and hugged Ayame around the middle. "Thanks," he whispered. She hugged back fiercely. "Always," she whispered back before letting go. Sasuke thanked her and left, dragging Naruto by his wrist. Naruto followed willingly until they reached the barbeque shop. They went in and sat near Shikamaru's team.

Shikamaru watched Sasuke drag Naruto into the shop and sit across from them. The blonde had a bandage around his head and looked tired. He got up and walked over to the blonde before sitting beside him. "What happened," he asked, his voice low. Sasuke told him about the villagers and the ramen stand. Shikamaru sighed before patting the blonde's back and going back to his table. Protecting the blonde was going to be harder than he thought.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it's so short! I have a major writers block on this story T-T If you could give me suggestions, I would be happy! Thanks!


	7. PLEASE READ THIS! DON'T IGNORE IT!

**A/N: **Hey guys. I know that I'm not supposed to do this, but I just wanted to let you know. I've gotten a lot of emails asking me to hurry up and finish the story. I really am trying! But anyway, I have a website up now that will probably be updated faster than here. It also has other fanfics that I never posted, a place for you to vote on what I should do next, and a preview of my new novel! Please go visit it! I'll love you forever if you visit it! Thanks.

-Annamae2243

P.S. The website is on my profile. Don't forget to vote and comment! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 6: Gather the friends!

**A/N: **Hey! I updated faster XD I had a bit more time recently because I was sick, so yeah. Thank you so much for the reviews I've been getting! I'm finally out of my writers block phase XD Anyway, on to the story!

Naruto finally seemed to snap out of his daze halfway through dinner. He looked up from his plate, looking around curiously. "When did we get here," he asked innocently. Sasuke growled, "Those damn villagers attacked you." The blonde flinched slightly, shrinking back into his seat. Sasuke sighed, "Sorry Naruto. It just pissed me off is all." The kitsune smiled softly before sitting up straight to eat. "Itadaikimasu," he sang out before attacking his food like he had never eaten before. The raven smirked at the blonde, glad that he seemed back to normal. Shikamaru's team stood from the table across the aisle, ready to leave. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata walked into the shop, spotting the boys and making their way over. Before long, Ino and Sakura were fighting. The rest of the group, except for Naruto, who was still eating, watched them, amused by their trivial arguments. Ino seated herself beside the blonde boy with a sigh as Sakura did the same beside Sasuke. The raven didn't respond, acting like the girls weren't even there. Naruto, however, turned to the girls. "What's up," he asked. "Naru-kun~, can you help us with something," they questioned in unison. "Sure," he replied, ready to help his friends in any way he could. "Which is better, pink," Sakura started. "Or blonde," Ino finished the question. They leaned in as Naruto seemed to think about the question. Finally he smiled, "Blonde of course!" Sakura pouted while Ino hugged the boy around the neck. "Aw, I knew it Naru-Kun," she smiled. "Hey, us blondes gotta stick together, dattebayo~!" Ino laughed before pushing her bangs out of her face as Naruto did the same. They smiled at each other, pressing their foreheads together and laughing. Shikamaru sighed, "The blondes are forming an alliance. How troublesome." Someone walked in and propped their arms on Naruto's head. "What's this about a blonde alliance? I want in," the newcomer exclaimed. "Temari," Naruto cheered, reaching up to hug the girl behind him. She laughed and hugged him back, "How are you, little brother?" He smiled before answering, "The same." The girl noticed the bandages around his head. She sighed. "The villagers again," a new voice asked, "Honestly, little brother, you gotta fight back." The kitsune shook his head, his bangs falling in his eyes, "No way Kankuro. I'm not gonna do anything to make them even more angry." Gaara pushed past the two to sit by the blonde. He poked his forehead with a smirk that quickly turned into a laugh as the blonde sneezed. "Gaara, you made me sneeze," Naruto whined. "How did I do that," Gaara asked, his voice shaking with restrained laughter. Naruto though for a minute, "I don't know. I had to blame someone." Tenten laughed, "Sorry to burst your bubble Naruto, but that was your fault." Naruto shook his head before replying, "Silly Tenten. Didn't you know? Nothing that has ever occurred or ever will occur will ever be my fault." "Why do you say that," chouji asked. "Because I'm just that epic," he answered with a straight face. The group laughed before getting up to leave. "By the way Gaara-nii, what are you guys doing here," the blonde asked, his head cocked to one side. "We came for a visit," was all he said as he walked out of the shop. Kankuro patted Naruto's head before heading out after Gaara. Temari hugged the jinchuriki, pushing his bangs back to plant a kiss on his forehead before following her brothers. "Come on Naruto, let's go home," Sasuke suggested. Naruto nodded his agreement before yawning and getting up to leave the shop. Sasuke paid for the meal before leading the boy back home.

**A/N: **Yay, new chapter! I can't believe I forgot to enter Naruto's word until this chapter! I'm scarred! Mortified! Broken beyond repair! Just kidding, but it still made me sad…I was surprised how quickly I finished this one. Well, I haven't had anyone visit my website yet. *pouts* And I worked hard to make it just for you guys. I don't know what my next fic should be about. The link to the site is on my profile page. Please visit it! I'll love you forever if you do! Anyway, I hope to have another chapter up soon. Btw, my 2nd fic that I ever wrote is up on the site, but idk how to continue it… Help me! Thanks, and don't be shy about reviews~Dattebayo!


	9. Chapter 7: Of fluff and quills

**A/N:** Hi hi! I'm trying to update as much as I can… Meh. Too tired to do the long a/n thingy. Story!

As soon as they got into the house, Naruto walked to the couch and collapsed on it. "Tch. At least take off your shoes, Dobe," Sasuke muttered half-heartedly. He pulled off his own shoes before walking over to the blonde and taking off his sandals. He dropped them by the door and walked back to the couch. "Oi, Dobe. Get up, we need to go to bed. Hey," Sasuke tried unsuccessfully to wake the sleeping blonde. He shook the boy's shoulder. The blonde turned, muttering, "You can't do that with just a quill." Sasuke tried not to laugh, clamping a hand down over his mouth. After he regained control of himself, he walked to the closet to get the blonde a blanket. As he spread the blanket over the kitsune, the blonde started to whimper. As the Uchiha boy started to walk away, a tan hand shot out and grabbed his shirt. He looked back at the blonde, his eyebrows raised in surprise. The blonde was still fast asleep, but he was whimpering and squirming like he was being attacked. The raven watched him for a minute before sighing and moving closer. He pulled the blonde forward before climbing over him and lying down. He moved under the blanket and pulled the blonde closer to him until they were laying back to chest. He hugged the boy close to him, cherishing the warmth that he had been craving for so long. He sighed happily and pushed his nose into the blonde locks. He breathed in Naruto's unique scent. 'He smells like… vanilla, chocolate, and jasmine,' the raven decided, inhaling his scent again. He smiled lightly when the blonde shifted in his grip, mumbling about kings, France, and quills, and how something was just not possible. Sasuke's arm travelled from the blonde's shoulder until it was securely wrapped around his waist. The jinchuriki rolled over until his head was resting under Sasuke's and snuggled closer. Sasuke let another rare smile grace his features. 'I've been doing that a lot lately,' he thought as he pulled the blonde even closer. He closed his eyes, the smile still in place, and fell asleep.

Naruto curled into the warmth beside him, glad for the comfort for his freezing body. It was warmer now than it had ever been in his house before. He smiled lightly, but then frowned when he realized that the warmth beside him was moving. He opened his eyes sleepily, taking in the blue mass before him. His eyes trailed up the blue until he was left staring up at Sasuke's face. He looked so calm in his sleep, like he had no burdens. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes again, falling back into the comfortable embrace of sleep.

**A/N: **Finally finished another chapter. Yayz! XD I just had to put the reference in there. If any of you have read Strawberry Bad Boy (which is a great story by the way) you'll recognize the thing about the quill. XD Anyway, I'll have a new chapter for you soon! Byez XD


	10. Chapter 8: First Signs

**A/N: **Hey! I've finally been updating a lot more. I've had more time to write. The updates might slow down a bit after this one though… Anyway, I want to say a big thank you to _Razor 0603_/ _Peanutbaby86_ / _kiki2222_/ _thelastunicorn_ / _candy3314_ /_ -dreamingwandererofthelight-_/_ NarutoSPsyren_/ _mockingbird13 _/ _BeeBee Forthwright_/ _AnimePunk314_ /and_ yukicole02_ for their reviews! By the way, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Anyway, on to the story.

Sasuke smiled as he woke up, feeling the warmth beside him on the couch. He had the strangest feeling that someone was watching him though. He opened his eyes a crack and saw Kakashi, his visible eye curved up in a smile. He shot up, disturbing the sleeping blonde in the process. Said blonde sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Sasuke glared at the silver haired jounin that had interrupted his time with the kitsune. Naruto smiled lightly at the jounin. Said jounin turned his attention to the jinchuriki. "Iruka wants to see you, Naru," he said simply before poofing away. Naruto stood and turned toward Sasuke. "Where's the bathroom," he asked the raven. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and led him down the hallway. He opened a door at the end of the hall and pushed the blonde inside. "I'll bring you some new clothes," he told the smaller male before closing the door and walking down the hall to his bedroom. Since the blonde didn't have any clean clothes he grabbed one of his pairs of shorts and shirts. He walked back down the hall after grabbing a clean pair of boxers for the boy. He pushed open the door, blushing at the sight that met his eyes. The blonde had a towel wrapped around his lower half, but it was resting dangerously low on his slim hips. The water droplets rolled down his stomach disappearing beneath the towel. His tan skin was stretched over lean but powerful muscles, and his blonde hair was straight and sticking to his forehead. "Oi, teme. What are you staring at?" The sudden voice made him jump. He coughed and looked away, blushing. "Um, here," he said, holding the clothes out to the blonde. He grabbed the clothes and smiled, causing the blush on Sasuke's face to be even deeper. The raven left the room and ran to his bedroom. He flopped face down on his bed and growled in frustration. He heard the bathroom door close and went to the living room, planning on making the blonde lunch. He stopped to stare at the blonde. His clothes were too large for the boy, the blue shirt sliding off one shoulder as he tried to hold the white shorts up. Sasuke chuckled and reached for a belt that hung in his closet, tossing it to the distraught blonde. He caught the object and wasted no time wrapping around his slim hips. "I'll take you to get some new clothes later Dobe. I don't want you marching around in orange all the time," he teased. The blonde pouted, but then sighed, "I don't have any money for new clothes." Sasuke shrugged, "I'll get them for you. I don't mind." Naruto's face broke out in a large grin before he glomped the stoic Uchiha. Sasuke smirked and grabbed his hand, leaving the house with Naruto in tow. "Where are we going," the blonde asked. "Well, Iruka-sensei said he wanted to see you," the raven replied, still leading the kitsune down the street.

From across the street, several fan girls fainted, while others watched the two boys pass, evil gleams in their eyes. Two thoughts battled in their heads. 'How dare he steal MY Sasuke!' some thought, while others thought, 'They're together? I knew it! YES!'

**A/N: **Hey! I know it's short, but I'm working on making the chapters longer. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe I should make the next chapter a lemon. What do you think, should I try it? You can vote on my website, found on my profile. Please let me know so I can get the next chap out soon! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 9: Gathering at Sensei's

**A/N:** Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I updated. I'm sorry, I had a lot going on at school. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Naruto stood on Iruka's porch, waiting for his old sensei to open the door. He fidgeted nervously, tugging on the hem of his shirt. The shirt slipped a few more centimeters off his shoulder, showing off the tan skin. Sasuke swallowed painfully, averting his gaze_. 'Don't jump him, don't jump him,'_ he repeated to himself. The door opened, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "Naruto, come on in," Iruka smiled at the blonde. Naruto walked into the house followed by Sasuke. They sat on the loveseat, a little closer than necessary. Iruka chuckled, walking into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for his favorite student. He pulled down a couple of mugs, getting lost in his own thoughts. "Ne, Iruka-sensei, when will Kakashi-sensei be home," Naruto asked, kneeling in a corner and tampering with something. Iruka shrugged, "Soon." The blonde sighed dramatically, rejoining Sasuke on the loveseat. , "Aww, I had a present for him." Iruka shook his head, a small smile on his face, "what prank did you have planned this time?" A loud horn blowing followed by a sharp bang answered the question. Naruto busted out laughing as Kakashi walked into the house, hands over his ears and eyes the size of quarters. Sasuke and Iruka tried their best to hold in their laughter, but failed when Kakashi started yelling. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED," he yelled, unaware of his volume. Naruto fell over backwards, allowing his shirt to slip and display his toned stomach. The black seal stood out against the tan skin, seemingly moving as the blonde laughed. "When did you get that set up, dobe? You haven't left the living room since we got here," the normally stoic Uchiha asked as he attempted to restrain his laughter. The kitsune righted himself, pulling on Sasuke's shoulder. "I did it…earlier when…I was in…the corner," he gasped. They laughed again, Kakashi joining in when he could hear again. They stayed at the house for a few hours before leaving to shop for the blonde's clothes.

A/N: I know it's short, but I don't have much time. I'm sorry… Anyway, until next time. Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 10: Shopping with Sasuke

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had a lot of things going on top of a major writer's block that I can't seem to get rid of. Anyway, here's chapter 10, please review!**

Chapter 10: Shopping with Sasuke

Sasuke led Naruto into the center of town, looking for a good clothing store. He finally spotted one on the east side of the market and pulled the blonde in. "Alright Dobe, listen up. I'm giving you free reign here, but you have to show me everything you want to buy before you buy it so I can make sure that it's not too horrible," Sasuke instructed. The Kitsune pouted cutely before running into the shop. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed the blonde boy to make sure no trouble was started. After about ten minutes, the blonde ran walked up to the raven, a shirt in hand. He held the shirt up to Sasuke, letting him inspect it. 'I have to admit, he has good taste,' Sasuke thought as he examined the shirt. The black material had a fox on the bottom right, flames spreading out behind the animal and wrapping around the material. "Hn, alright, but don't do this one thing at a time, then it's going to take forever Dobe." Naruto nodded and took off, going to find something else. After an hour, the boy had ten new shirts, ten pairs of jeans, new shoes, and three new outfits appropriate for missions.

The two boys stopped in a park after a walking around for a while, taking the time to relax. The villagers still hated Naruto and did everything they could to make his life a living hell, and their brief respite was taken gratefully. "Ne, Sasuke," the blonde said timidly. "Hn?" Sasuke's usual grunt served as a question. "Thank you," The kitsune said quietly. "What for," Sasuke scoffed. The blonde acted like no one had ever given him anything. "No one has ever given me anything before," Naruto answered sadly. Oh. Well now it makes sense. Sasuke sighed and leaned back against the bench they sat on, "Don't worry about it Naruto. Listen, nobody knows much about you. Since I let you live with me and bought you clothes, I think I've earned some answers." Naruto smiled, "What do you want to know?" The raven thought for a few seconds before asking, "When is your birthday?" Naruto looked up at the clouds in a very Shikamaru-like fashion, "October 10."

"Age?"

"12."

"Favorite color?"

"I don't know… Green probably."

"Why green," Sasuke asked incredulously.

"I guess because spring is green."

"Okay then. Any hobbies?"

"Gardening, music…"

"Wait, music?"

"Yeah. I like singing, playing guitar."

"Where did you learn guitar?"

"I taught myself. Anything else?"

Sasuke thought for a few minutes, but decided to keep the rest of his questions for another time. "No, I think that's all for now." Naruto nodded and stood. "Let's go home, Teme. 'M tired," the kitsune said, stifling a yawn. Together, the two made their way back to Sasuke's house.

**A/N: Hey all, I know it's short, but I don't have time for much else. Sorry for it taking so long, I'll try to update sooner. Please review ^^**


	13. Chapter 11: With the sunset

A/N: I'M ALIVE! Sorry it's been so long! I had a major writers block... Anyway, no long a/n today. Gather around, my children, and I will tell you a story.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand as they walked back to the Uchiha compound. It was almost sundown when Naruto tugged on Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke, I want to show you something," he said excitedly. "Alright, calm down, Dobe," Sasuke sighed as he followed the blonde. "You have to hurry or we'll miss it," Naruto yelled as he broke into a run. Sasuke just sighed as he ran to catch up to the kitsune. When Naruto finally stopped running, Sasuke took a moment to take in his surroundings. They were... on Hokage Mountain? "What do you want me to see, dobe," he asked. "Come over here," Naruto called, catching Sasuke's attention. He walked over and sat next to Naruto, settling in among the spikes of the fourth hokage's hair.

"Look," Naruto breathed, his voice soft. Sasuke did as he was instructed, and stopped breathing for a was beautiful. The sun was setting over the village, bathing Konoha in a soft red light. The last slivers of the blue sky were fading, and a mixture of purples and pinks took its place, fading into the black that characterized the night. "Amazing, isn't it," Naruto asked quietly, a serene smile on his face. "Yeah," Sasuke agreed. 'But not as amazing as you are,' he thought. He glanced over at the blonde, feeling his face heat up slightly. He moved closer until their thighs were touching, catching the blonde's attention. "Sasuke," he asked timidly when he noticed the intense stare the Uchiha had directed at him. Sasuke leaned closer, Naruto watching him with wide eyes. Gods Sasuke could get lost in those beautiful blue eyes. They put the clearest summer sky to shame. He placed a hand on the back of Naruto's neck and gently pulled him forward. He pressed their lips together softly, watching as cerulean eyes slipped closed as the last rays of the sun disappeared.

Sasuke pulled back from the simple kiss, glad that it was too dark for Naruto to see his face. He was sure that he was as red as a tomato by now. Naruto watched him for a few seconds before he smiled. The smile was not one of the goofy grins that the blonde usually displayed. It was soft and warm, warming Sasuke to his very core. 'I don't need vengeance, He's more than enough for me,' Sasuke thought. "This makes us official, Dobe. No more flirting with Sakura," Sasuke stated as he stood. Naruto laughed and took Sasuke's hand. "I promise, no more flirting," Naruto said cutely. "Hn, I still never heard you play the guitar as you claimed you could, Naru," Sasuke drawled. "Maybe when we get home," Naruto replied, a blush forming at his new pet-name. "I'm looking forward to it," Sasuke smiled.

A/N: Viola, a new chapter! I know it's short, but the ones after this will start to become longer, I swear. I was finally encouraged to start writing this fic again, thanks to _xRememberxMe_. So everyone thank her for inspiring me! I shall have another chapter out soon, my pretties, and this time, soon won't taketwo or three months! Please R&R, with love and story time, ~Anna Mae 2243


	14. Chapter 12: Music in the soul

A/N: Lookie here, an update ^^ I've been trying to update each of my stories so I'm gonna cut this short and just get to the story. Please R&R! Thanks!

Sasuke threaded his fingers through Naruto's own as they walked slowly back to the Uchiha compound. The raven let a small smile grasp his lips as they entered the darkness of the trees along the stone pathway, going unseen by anyone other than his partner. The blonde stepped closer to Sasuke, snuggling into his side as the night's chill descended upon Konoha.

"Cold?" Sasuke asked as he let out a soft chuckle.

The blonde nodded, a bit flustered by his actions.

Sasuke showed off a sly smirk as he realized the shades of red darkening on Naruto's cheeks. To gain further pleasure he put his arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling him even closer to the comforting warmth of his body. Naruto finally gave in and smiled, wrapping his arms around the raven's waist.

They reached the residence after about ten more minutes of walking and Sasuke released the blonde in favor of unlocking the door to escape from the cold. He opened the door and quickly rushed inside, the raven following closely behind the shivering blonde.

He kicked the door shut and moved up behind Naruto, who was rummaging for something in the living room closet. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's slim waist, making the kitsune give a very unmanly squeak in return, for he did not expect the raven to show such affection. Sasuke smirked and buried his nose into the blonde's hair, closing his eyes as he took in the moment.

"W-What're you doing," Naruto stuttered, feeling his face heat up again.

"Hugging you, Dobe," the raven replied, but insulting his name with affection. Naruto smiled and turned in the other's embrace to press a sweet kiss to the raven's lips.

Sasuke pulled back and smiled warmly down to the shorter male, the most sincere smile he had given anyone since his parents had been killed. Naruto returned the smile and shoved Sasuke's shoulder gently. The raven raised an eyebrow at the action, looking into the kitsune's eyes confusedly.

"I promised that I'd play you a song, remember," the blonde asked quietly, hoping for a sign of acknowledgment.

Sasuke nodded and moved to sit on the couch and wait for him. Naruto appeared a few seconds after, acoustic guitar in hand, and sat down beside the Uchiha, making sure they were both sitting comfortably. He then sat the guitar in his lap and started plucking the strings to make sure it was tuned. He looked up at the stoic boy beside him, who nodded for him to begin.

Naruto let his eyes slip closed as he played the first notes calmly. The song was beautiful and mysterious, connecting with the raven as we listened carefully to the notes. The notes got faster, Naruto nodding his head to the beat as he let his fingers fly over the strings. Sasuke watched, entranced, as the boy played the song energetically. The notes slowed again, the blonde's brow creasing in concentration, before they sped up once more. Naruto's eyes opened slowly, the clear blue irises conveying the passion he had for the music. The song ended, leaving the Uchiha in stunned silence.

"Did you like it," Naruto asked, a bit self-conscious. He had never let anyone hear him play before and he was nervous.

"That... That was AMAZING Naru! Where did you learn to play like that," the Uchiha asked, nearly yelling. Naruto beamed at him before answering.

"I taught myself," he replied, leaning the guitar against the side of the couch carefully. Sasuke smiled and pulled the blonde to him, kissing his forehead before getting up.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke down the hallway. He turned to go into his bedroom when Sasuke grabbed his elbow.

"Where do you think you're going," the raven asked.

"My room," the blonde replied confusedly.

"Nope. You're sleeping in here, with me," Sasuke responded, pulling the blonde into his bedroom. Naruto blushed, but followed none the less.

"I have something to show you tomorrow," the Uchiha sighed sleepily as he stripped down to his boxers. He crawled under the blankets as Naruto pulled on his large nightshirt, which fell just past his knees. The blonde, remembering something important, ran from the room. He returned a few seconds later with an orange fox plushie. He crawled in the bed beside Sasuke and settled down. The raven wrapped his arms around the blonde's slim waist, pulling him closer until the kitsune's back was pressed to his chest. He smiled as he drifted off, resting his chin on the mop of blonde hair.

"Goodnight..." he whispered before he fell into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Yup, that's all for now. If anyone wants to hear the song I was thinking of when I wrote the Naruto Guitar thing, type spanish guitar playing into youtube and it should come up as the 5th link. The video is entitled _Spanish Guitar Playing... Amazing one! _Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
